


Born of Ash and Thorn

by Hazmat_Striker



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Dom/sub, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Sex, F/M, Four Horsemen, Foursome - F/F/M/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazmat_Striker/pseuds/Hazmat_Striker
Summary: The world has been swallowed in fire, endless bloodshed rains and waters the scorched earth with the remains of heaven and hell alike. On the brink of human extinction, one girl is captured by Death himself and brought before the Charred Council to free War, the youngest of the four horsemen. While it is not long before strange feelings begin to blossom within the human girl and War, Death will not easily give her up to his younger sibling. However, even after everything the Third Kingdom had endoured, there was one last thing it had to offer, yet another, human female. She is also captured, and forced to switch with her human sister to accompany Death on his quest for answers and redemption.But after his sacrifice, War is pulled back into his chains, now that his brother is not there to protect him from the wrath of the Council. All seems lost as the two females now must face a new battle, one that lies within them. This time, it may finally end with their doom.





	Born of Ash and Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I have written in a VERY long time, thank you so much to MillionHaunting for giving me the inspiration I needed to finally take this piece off the back burner <3

Barren. Vacant. Alone.  
The only words that now labeled your once beautiful home. It had been the coming of the Apocalypse that changed everything, when the Red rider fell from the sky, cratering the Earth beneath him. It was then you fled, the sounds of guttural roars and shrieks of creatures that crawled out of the cracks of the Earth to feast upon the flesh of man. You watched as those around you were tackled to the ground, demons climbing onto them only to sink jagged teeth into the soft skin of their necks or tear into their exposed abdomens, gutting them like animals. Several demons had been taking down however, Angels had suddenly appeared and did their best to fend of the endless hordes but even they began to fall victim to the demon’s bloodlust. Still, you ran, You ran until you were into the heart of the wilds, laying and waiting for the bloodshed to end.  
That was several years ago. Though it was as if it were only yesterday when you were walking the streets, your favorite tank top swaying in the light breeze as your dark denim jeans hugged your waist. If only that were the case now, the grimmy white tank top was littered in tears and stained with the blood of the dead and your own. You weren't even sure who’s jeans you were wearing, ash and dirt caked itself to the once light fabric with a makeshift belt you made from roots and rope alike. It was never supposed to end this way, not for humanity and all that lived and breathed alongside them. Yet, it did, wether forseen or not, it happened.  
You sat on top of a fallen log sharpening your wooden spear with a rock that had been worn down on one end from the abuse. It had been three years since the rider fell and laid waste to the earth and while the forces of heaven and hell clashed here and there, the earth was mainly silent. A sigh escaped, washing over your cracked lips as you drew your attention away from your weapon to observe your never changing view. You made your home just on the outskirts of the city, using the now growing forestry as your cover from any remaining hell spawn that still lurked in the remains of your past home. The buildings used to stand tall, glass glistening under the suns watch but now, nothing but skeletons and crumbling walls were all you could gaze upon.  
You grunted and rested the butt of your spear into the ground before using it to hoist yourself to your feet before you set off into the graveyard that used to be the city. You rummaged through the wreckage, occasionally taking cover from the few hound like demon’s that continued the endless search for prey, but other than that, not a soul in sight. Lucky for you there was not when it came to finding something to substaine your need for nutrients. Dried and canned foods were of abundance and kept you going for the time being. Walking through the town square, occasionally kicking debris out of your path, you explored the ruble for about the hundredth time. You wondered if anyone else had possibly survived the annihilation, though you doubted it, but maybe-  
Your thoughts were disturbed by a sudden roar in the distance, causing you to freeze in place. You instinctively grabbed your spear with two hands and looked around, though nothing stood out as a threat in sight. That is until, a small pack of the damned hounds came hauling mad ass around the corner but cut short as they turned and began barking and snarling at what ever was behind them and ultimately, out of your line of vision. One, which you guessed was the alpha given the fact that it was the biggest of the four others, charged forward, its claws clicking loudly on the ground as it too disappeared around the corner. There was more barking as you remained locked in place, curious as to what had them worked up. Unfortunately, you forgot the old saying, ‘Curiosity killed the cat’ because soon, a heart dropping shriek was heard followed by whimpering. The events that were currently taking place, you were unsure of, but you found your lack of fleeing to be a new problem because the large hound was thrown as if it weighed nothing into the rest of the pack. It shrieked again as it struggled to get back up, sending the rest of the pack turning tail and running. In your fucking direction. You got ready, planted your foot and got into a balanced stance as the hounds closed the distance at an alarming speed. But impact was never made as they ran right by you as if you were not even visible to them. You blinked several times, replaying the scene a couple times in your head before you cast a glance over your shoulder but it was true, they were still running away, not even bothering to return your gaze.  
“What the fuck?” You were dumbfounded, usually the hounds would pounce on anything that so much as moved a centimeter and the fact that they blew by you was more than worrisome. It was then you heard a new sound that was obscure to even your ears. Scraping metal, as if something were being dragged on the ground. You torn your attention away from the high tailing demons and what you saw next, made your heart drop into the bowels of your stomach. A large humanoid, around seven feet or more it stood, completely decked out in grotesque attire, dragging a fucking scythe behind it. The alpha hound had finally gotten to its feet but clearly was in no shape to get out of the way as the large male, in a single stroke, cleaved the demon clean through the abdomen. The hound let out the most heart wrenching cries you had ever heard, the sounds alone making your eyes water as you let out an unintentional cry of your own as you rushed to cover your ears. Your desperate attempt to shield your hearing from the wails were not in your favor, however, because within mere seconds, the male had his head turned toward you.  
Everything seemed to stop, your heart, your brain, and even your ability to move as the male began his advance. You stood there like a dumb animal that was caught in a spot light, unable to comprehend who or what this thing was. It stopped, maybe within thirty feet or so from your position, plenty of distance for you to pull yourself together and raise your weapon. It did the same, though, it seemed a lot more intimidating than you sure as hell were with nothing more than a stick to protect you. The two of you stood, locked in a staring contest where you found yourself too afraid to break the eye contact, if you did, this thing would be on you in a heartbeat. You could tell it was sizing it up despite its eyes remaining locked onto your own given how much smaller you were compared to it, you were sure it could take in your whole form without even needing to explore.  
You bit back every instinct you could but your curiosity again got the better of you. “Who the fuck are you?” You said, letting some of the fear slip out in your shaky voice despite your best efforts. It did not acknowledge you right away, as if contemplating with itself if it should even regard you. After a painfully long silence, the scythe was lifted over its shoulder as it snorted and finally, gave you a reply. “Kinslayer..” it paused, the scythe suddenly slipping off its shoulder and now rested with the blade to the ground. You lost your tongue momentarily at his words, his voice was like gravel, while coarse and rough, it held a melody that was horrifyingly satisfying to hear.  
You hadn’t noticed that he came closer until you heard him speak again, “The Reaper.” He continued, continuing to draw closer, causing you to slowly back pedal. It was now you could really take in his features, the dark flesh of his skin that was littered in far too many scars, the small details in his armor that had been unseen but most of all, the skull he wore over his face. He paused again and stood nearly in front of you, making you feel far weaker than you had prior. His long black hair brushing over his mask as a soft breeze had picked up. His eyes, like embers, burned just as harsh into you as you suddenly regained feeling in your body. You heart rammed hard against your ribs as you let fear swallow you whole.  
“I am Death.” His voice replayed over and over in your head as your eyes widened. Death, The Pale Rider, the one who claimed the lives of all who once held breath in their breast. The very being that was standing not a few feet before you, needless to say. The next few moments were a blur but you collected yourself after hitting the pavement and successfully forcing the air from your chest. You got up just in time to feel his hand attempt to make a grab at your hair before your fight or flight instinct had kicked in after its delay. You clambered to your feet with as much grace as you could before running break neck speed to who the fuck knew. Driven by fear and adrenaline, you scaled over the wreckage in an attempt to escape the reaper himself.  
You were surprised by how well you were navigating through the streets, taking twists and turns to throw him off. You praised yourself for your countless explorations through this place as it was proving to be useful in the current situation. But while you had the knowledge, he had the stamina much to your misfortune. He stayed within twenty or so feet behind you the whole time but that only drove you to keep pushing yourself further beyond your limits. Your heartbeat grew painful with the rapid rise and fall of each breath you struggled to obtain. It was getting harder to breath, harder to focus, harder to continue pushing forward and you soon felt a horrid ache split through your chest.  
You gasped in as much air as you could into your lungs despite the harsh pain that flared up. You dig deep within yourself to collect just enough energy to leap over the low wall that separates you from the now dried canal on the other side. Luckily it was dirt that now lay just on the other side, you hit the ground, rolled a couple times before dragging yourself up again. You noticed how much slower you were as well as the black that dotted your peripherals, you couldn’t keep this up much longer. You screamed out in some desperate attempt to summon what last remaining strength you carried in your already exhausted carcass. The ground vibrated, reminding you that you were being chased. You were no longer the hunter in this scenario, you were being hunted now; by an Apex predator.  
With no other options, you made a b line for an old pipe that lay barren just on the other side of the canal. It once flooded with water but now could serve as your escape, and despite every nerve fighting you against it, you dove for it. The bottoms of your hands felt like they were set aflame as they sliced over the harsh concrete pipe, you ignored the throbbing and the wetness on your palms as your crawled deeper into the dark. Your hearing was muffled out by the thick walls around you, disabling you from hearing Death approach. You felt a grip on your ankle which tightened immediately into a painful clamp, causing you to scream in both pain and fear. He began to drag you back toward the entrance, back into the hell that you had just moments ago escaped from. You struggled but did nothing to benefit you, you put your already tattered hands against the stone only to have them be grounded down further.  
You felt the cool air begin to nip at your ass before you followed through with one last desperate action to save yourself. You brought your opposite knee forward and up before sending it flying back in a savage donkey kick. You felt your foot sail through the air before it connected. You were not sure with what, you heard a crack and with how much pain exploded through your ankle, you were certain you broke your fucking foot. However, Death had let out a stream of foreign tongue before his grip eased just enough for you to scramble on your hands and knees into the tunnel. You panted heavily as the pain made it hard to keep going and it wasn’t long before your own arms betrayed you, giving out beneath you.  
You weren’t sure how long you were out for but the loud noises above brought you back to your senses. At first, you thought it was simply a dream, something your tired mind had conjured up after being pushed too hard. If only, but it was real, the scraping and grinding sounds echoed through the tunnels from a source somewhere above you. You stiffened, ‘What is that?’ You thought to yourself but were too weak and too frightened to dare make a move. Your eyes scanned the ceiling but you could see nothing past the darkness above. Something dug into your eye, possibly dirt from the blackened ceiling, causing you to hiss and try to rub whatever it was out of your eye. Suddenly, the whole top of your hiding place caved inward on you, pelting you with heavy rock and stone.  
A yelp of bewilderment and a final desperate act to evade the inevitable were the only thing you had for support. In a single motion you did your best to dwell deeper into the tunnel, but you were unable to make it very far. A flash of purple light burned deep through the tunnel, illuminating the approaching walls in eerie shadows as you felt a grip on your left thigh. It tightened the harder you tried to get lose, like a constrictor that had finally caught its prey and sought to tighten its grip until it perished from the force alone.  
The walls blurred by, grey turned to vibrant colors of green and decay before you were thrown with such a force that you weren’t sure if you could ever pull yourself up again. Your lungs felt as if they were set aflame, and your body was plagued with a horrible ache that you could not cleanse yourself in time before Death stalked over to you.  
“How the hell-“ you said, before finally coughing from the pain in your chest but quickly continued as you struggled to pull yourself back up, “Did you get me out you fucking psychopath.”  
With the mask he wore, his expression was unreadable, though the shape of the mask alone made him appear as if he were angry all the while. You quickly found out, he actually was pissed, he slammed his boot into your back, forcing you to return to your further vulnerable position as he took a knee. “I dug you out, like a fucking animal, it’s a wonder that you survived this long.” He replied, with such a cold tone that it left you on the verge of shivering as his hand tangled into self in your hair.  
You let out a scream as he yanked your head back with a force strong enough to surly strip your flesh from your skull. Your eyes watered as you did your best to glare at him but could do nothing of the sort with him inflicting so much pain. “So what are you going to do? Kill me? You sure do a lot of talking for someone who is supposed to be a reaper.” You said with the best smirk you could muster up. In an instant, white hot pain erupted through your face as it was brought harshly down into the dirt. The taste of iron struck your tongue and left you feeling sick as he lifted your head up again by your hair.  
You spit your own blood, half disappointed that you missed getting it on him before he yanked you up completely by your hair. And you thought him just pulling hurt, you were practically screaming at this point as your did your best to grab at your hair roots to relieve some of the pain. Forget the watery eyes, they were now streaming down your face, the hotness of your tears burning over your cut lip.  
“I suppose you will have to do.” He said as he threw you over his shoulder like a rag doll. Bile licked the back of your throat as your world spun around you, causing you to feel even more sick than you had before. You wanted to fight, not only to reclaim your lost dignity, but for your life. Despite the thought, your body simply could not provide your desires as you expelled the last of your precious energy just to try and evade your captor. You couldn’t even kick or claw as Death placed a hand on your upper thighs much to close on your ass to keep you steady. You didn’t even notice his quickened pace until fire blazed just several feet beside you in a green colored hue. Within moments, their was a scream of an animal of sorts before Death jumped into the air and you thought then that you may release the bile that had been concentrated in the pit of your stomach. His shoulder dug uncomfortably into your gut as he made contact with something, causing you to grasp for whatever air you could as your vision began to blur.  
You could see the hind quarters of something, a few hard blinks later and you were able to tell it was in fact, the ass end of a horse. You gasped and tried to yank out of his grip, though you immediately regretted it as his fingers dig into the flesh of your thighs to the point where it caused your head to suddenly pound. ‘Fuck, what the fuck is happening?’  
You mentally scolded yourself for getting yourself into this cluster fuck, if only you had run, run away alongside the demons back in the destruction of the city. But you haven’t. Now, you were here, hoisted over the shoulder of the most feared of the horsemen who was taking you to who knew where. It was not supposed to be this way, why was this happening to you? A million questions reared their ugly heads and did nothing but fuel the headache that throbbed in the back of your skull. It wasn’t much longer before the black reappeared in your peripherals, and ultimately, consumed your entire sight.


End file.
